RuneScape Clans Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Clans I think we should have a new namespace called "Clan:" If we ever create an article about the Wilderness, a Wilderness clan already exists. If a clan is named "Clan Wars," then we wouldn't be able to make a Clan Wars page. I think that every clan page should start with Clan:. Anyone agree? 16:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Good Idea. I think you and I should start moving all the pages to their correct title name. Do you want to start this now? -- 16:21, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::You don't just make a namespace by moving it. You have to create it first. For example, if I made a page called Kdhgfksa:Hello, it wouldn't be in the Kdhgfksa: namespace, because that namespace doesn't exist. Ask a janitor or staff member to find out how to make one. 16:24, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, well ok. How 'bout you ask Uberfuzzy? I'm a little busy with lunch and other stuff. -- 16:28, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Also should we make a catagory page for all the clan pages? 16:29, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I created a category for clans and placed the tag on every clan page on here. 02:45, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship I talked to Sannse about me (or any other user here) getting b 'crat status because theres no adnim active here. She said we should discuss who should deserve it. Anyone want to nominate someone? -- 22:22, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Also, more than one person can get it. -- 02:45, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :: I pm'd Sulainman earlier today and he said I could be an admin. 04:09, 13 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher :::Where and when did you talk to him? -- 06:30, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::In game on Runecape 21:28, 13 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher :::Whats his username? I'll ask him details about it the next time he's on. -- 02:39, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I personally think that someone with previous sysop experience should be sysopped. 06:34, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I don't like that comment.. >_> Christine 17:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I guess, so your saying you should get sysops powers? -- 06:37, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I propose that Chia, C Teng, and myself should get adminship. We are the most experienced and the most trustworthy here (besides Christine). Anyone oppose that? -- 16:29, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::Considering the fact the only people here (with the exception of one or two users) are either sysops form rswiki or highly experienced/trusted users it's really not so much a question of who deserving, more of who wants it since the wiki will benefit from any of us being sysops. To me the question is more of who will be the bureaucrat, seeing as Spencemac has already done the most so far and has expressed I'm fine with that. Seeing that he would be rather green with the job I think it be prudent to get one other bureaucrat to provide help and be here if Spencemac is absent. How about seeing if skill or dtm142 are interested as well? --Azaz129 20:27, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Skill and Dtm have nothing to do with this wiki. It makes no sense to bring them here just to have "experienced" crats. If they want to be crats, they should contribute regularly and gain the rights the same way as they did on RSwiki. Because this isn't RSwiki. They should not get rights here just because they have them somewhere else. Every wiki is independent. Yes they have experience, but they have not contributed here and obviously have no desire to, therefore they should not automatically get rights. Christine 20:32, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I know this sounds selfish, but I don't mind get 'crat status. As for someone in my absences, well, I'm not quite sure. I mean Chia, C Teng, Christine, and Azaz are all very experienced users and are trust worthy. They are all deserving of adminship, so I don't know what to do. I don't know if we could make all of you admins, but sannse did say we could have more than one here at the same time. I guess I'll leave the decision for someone else to decide because I can't decide. -- 21:32, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Help Please Hey, I need you guys to tell me if your clan is free-play, members-only, or both. I will be doing some sorting and catagorizing to make it easier for newbies to join clans here. If you own a clan tell me: *The requirements to join (Freeplay/Members/Both, combat level quest points, etc.) *The number of members *The type of Clan/The activiteies you do (Combat, minigames, skilling, Player-Owned Cities, Multi-purpose, other) 04:09, 13 August 2008 (UTC)User:NightElfArcher :Well your category page was deleted because it wasn't in the correct namespace format. If your up to the task, you can recreate the category page correctly and you can do your stuff then. -- 06:24, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh and I think Chias making the category pages. -- 06:30, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Images Should images of like weapons and armor and stuff be added to this wiki? -- 06:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Clan Pages I think there should be a new policy saying, "members of a clan should only edit their own clan page and nobody elses (unless a user has multiple clans)". What do you guys think. -- 06:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I'd like to just chime in here. A wiki is a community, meaning that anyone can edit any article, page, policy, etc. Anyone should be able to edit any clan's page, so long as it is not vandalism or false information. With IPs (you will get them), you cannot even verify that they are in the clan (or not), but you also cannot prevent them from editing. I'm curious though, how many clans here even have a RuneHead? Christine 15:14, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I guess your right, but there might be problems in the future. -- 15:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Main Page Who should get to decide which clan is featured in the main page? I can see an edit war coming if we don't have a unanimous policy. 16:54, 13 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher :I don't really understand why a clan is on the front page anyways.. seems to be glorifying the clan. Why not create articles on clan events that could be featured? All the minigames and such. I think those would be better personally than actual clans, at least until you run out of mini-games. Christine 17:23, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't know why it was there. When I came here, someone already put a clan on it so I thought it was ok, but I guess we need to rethink the featured articles. I'm down with what Christine says about putting up Clan events on the featured article section. You guys can change it if you want right now. -- 18:16, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh and as for who gets to decide, we can have a AOTM disscussion page. -- 18:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It was me who put that clan up when you came. I was the first member of the Wiki, so I just decided to put my clan up since, well, there were no other clans registetred. 19:38, 13 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher :::Oh, well ok then. But, I still feel that we need an AOTM. What do you guys think? -- 22:27, 13 August 2008 (UTC) The Articles on this Wiki Someone set up an article on free-play and members benefits. I think articles like that belong on the RuneScape Wiki. This wiki is supposed to tell about clans and act as a clan directory. What do you think the articles posted here should be about? BTW: How do I nominate a page for deletion? 19:41, 13 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher :Well the f2p and p2p articles should be here because different clans here can be f2p and p2p. Those articles give a reference about f2p and p2p. Say if someone didn't know what that meant, they could look it up here instead of taking time to go to RSW and searching there. And the template for deleting articles is -- 22:31, 13 August 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Navlinks Once we do get an admin on this wiki the navigation links should be editted, here's my suggestion as to want to edit it to: * 1 ** mainpage|Home ** Special:Recentchanges|Recent changes ** Special:Upload|Upload image ** Special:Randompage|Random page * 2 ** Special:Preferences|Preferences ** Special:Watchlist|Watchlist ** Runescape Clans Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal ** Category:Policies|Our Policies (this is how it would look while being editted)--Azaz129 01:51, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Once I hear back from sannse and she gives the selected users their rights, we'll edit the navlinks. -- 02:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Excellent, because those content links are a real eyesore to me.--Azaz129 02:41, 14 August 2008 (UTC)